


Beneath, the Roots of the Willow Green

by MalevolentMagpie



Series: Beneath, the Roots of the Willow Green [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Past Shadam - Freeform, Pining, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Yandere Keith (Voltron), hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: The Vampire Diaries AU nobody asked for, and probably only like, two people out there actually wanted.Shiro watched the young man from across the cemetery, and it was like looking back through a century of memories. Behind him, another watched too. He looked back across a century of love.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Beneath, the Roots of the Willow Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Beneath, the Roots of the Willow Green

The mist that had descended upon the cemetery muted all sound except the scratch of a pen on paper. The only living soul for miles was the young man assiduously journaling, head bent over the notebook in his lap, back to a pristine tombstone girdled by bouquets of fresh-cut flowers. 

“Dead ringer for Adam, I’ll give you that.”

Shiro didn’t jump, but it was a near thing. What little blood currently flowed in his veins seemed to freeze over at the sound of that familiar voice. It couldn’t be. He thought he had covered his tracks so well this time. How could he have followed him here? Yet there he was, exactly as he had last seen him: pale, delicate features half-obscured by that unruly mop of jet-black hair that Shiro used to comb with his fingers when the boy was home sick from school and their mother couldn’t afford to take a day off from work. 

“Keith.”

“It’s really quite amazing. What are the chances that they’re not related? Non-existent, surely…” 

As he spoke, Keith stalked closer towards where Shiro hid behind a tree, assessing both him and the distant young man in turn. 

“Tall, dark, and handsome... The hair might be a shade darker than Adam’s and he doesn’t wear glasses, but the resemblance is truly undeniable.”

Shiro finally found his voice. “Keith, what are you doing here. How did you find me?”

Keith placed a hand to his own chest in an affected manner. “I’m hurt. One would almost think you weren’t pleased to see your dear little brother again after nearly a decade apart.” Suddenly dropping the guise, he scoffed. “And you aren’t exactly difficult to find. I could have found you ten times over if I’d wanted to, Nii-chan.”

Keith closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, stopping mere centimeters from Shiro’s face. All Shiro could see or think of for a few moments were those bright, indigo eyes, and how much he hadn’t realized he missed seeing them until just now. Then he remembered everything else that had happened and he shook off the feeling. 

“Don’t you get it?” said Keith. “I know you. I know how you think, what you’d do, where you’d go. I know you better than any being on this miserable planet knows another. I’ll _always_ find you.”

He thought he saw Keith’s gaze dip down to glance at Shiro’s mouth, and briefly wondered if he had missed cleaning some of the blood from the rabbit he’d killed this morning. 

“If I’m so easy to find, then why didn’t you do it earlier? Why wait until now.”

Now Keith really did look down at Shiro’s mouth, seemingly mulling over how to answer the question that had come out of it. “I wanted to see if you would come to realize it on your own…”

Shiro tried to step back but he was up against a tree. Any other movement might make too much noise - Curtis would notice them. “W- what are you talking about? Realize what?”

Finally, Keith drew back, gesticulating at the air between them. “This! Us! Can’t you feel it too, Shiro? It’s not right, us being apart. We’re supposed to stay together.”

The gall. After everything he’d done, after 150 years of... 

“Don’t you _dare_ , Keith. Not now,” Shiro hissed. “All I ever _wanted_ was for us to be brothers, to be a family, to stick together. _You_ were the one who ruined that. Tell me something: is it fun for you? To chase me around the world and destroy every small corner of happiness I’m able to carve out for myself? Is that why you’re here now? Because you saw Curtis and you couldn’t stand to see me hap-”

Keith’s countenance had turned dark. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away. You’d do anything to be with Adam again, wouldn’t you? Even if it means settling for bedding a mediocre counterfeit.”

Shiro shoved at him, forgetting entirely about Curtis in the distance, or his resolution to stay hidden from view. “Don’t… speak like that about Adam! Or Curtis! You have no idea what I felt then, or now.”

“No idea?” Keith sneered. “I know you and your feelings better than you yourself, Takashi. You only ever felt for Adam what he wanted you to feel. You were a pawn. A plaything. Something pretty to pass the time. He never gave a shit about you and you merely followed him along because he seemed to be the first person to notice you or care.”

“He _was_ the first person to notice me or care.”

Before he realized what was happening, Shiro was on his back among the wet leaves, a lancing pain radiating from his right eye. If he could still bruise, he imagined that punch would’ve done it. Keith bent over him then, face a savage mask of irrepressible rage. Shiro was ready for another punch, a scream, a barrage of insults, maybe even a stake through the heart, the way that Keith looked right this moment. But his brother only bit out two bitter words, as if wrenched from his heart: 

“He wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next and final part of the story has a VERY different rating, but you can end the story here as a one-shot.


End file.
